Retorno à Família
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Cena perdida pós 5x18, Point of No Return. Apenas para expressar minha felicidade e satisfação. Dean Winchester VIVE! *Ad eternun em meu coração...*


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. Cena perdida pós o 5x18.

3. Sem beta

**4. SPOiLERS A TORTO E A DIREITO. SE NÃO VIRAM O EPISÓDIO DEIXEM PRA LER DEPOIS. VAI PERDER A GRAÇA.**

**Algumas palavras:**

Ah... Eu nem sei como começar. Simplesmente adorei esse episódio. Fiquei muito, mas muito, satisfeita mesmo com ele. Faz tempo, muito tempo, desde a Última vez em que após um episódio, sorri feliz. Dentro do enredo geral da história foi um episódio coerente. Elucidou algumas questões (como por exemplo, voltarem a utilizar Adam, já que não fazia sentindo ter um "Winchester" perdido na trama.) E, Deus... As tiradas de Dean para cima de Castiel me deixaram de pernas bambas. O comportamento desse anjo ao encontrar Adam e sua faceta lutadora me levaram a loucura... E bem... O "carinho" dele em Dean nos provou que apesar da carinha apatetada e inocente... Ele _**É**_ um Anjo do Senhor, certo? (Ai, Cas.. Me joga na parede também... HAHAHAHAHAHA)

Mas o que me fez ter orgasmo múltiplos e sucessivos foi justamente Dean. Dean piscando e sorrindo pra Sam dentro daquela sala. Dean se livrando de Zacharias. Dean... Confiando em Sam.

Gente... Eu sorri os sorrisos de Sam. E quando por fim ele abanou a cabeça, dentro do Impala, cheio de satisfação por ouvir o bom e velho Dean Winchester de volta... Nossa! Eu também sorri muito satisfeita aqui desse lado.

Sim, Sam... Parece bom.

_**Galatea Glax (modo radiante de felicidade), abril de 2010**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Retorno à Família.**_

Eles entraram na casa de Bobby em silêncio.

Castiel estava parado no vão entre a sala e a biblioteca.

Tinham aquele olhar intenso com que havia brindado Dean mais cedo.

Os dois se encaram fixamente por alguns instantes e esteve na ponta da língua do Winchester mais velho falar alguma gracinha de novo.

Mas as dores no seu corpo provindas da surra que havia recebido do anjo não haviam ido embora ainda e ele achou melhor ficar calado.

- Então mudou de idéia. – Os olhos de Castiel se estreitaram ainda mais.

Dean olhou para Sam, para o sorriso contido no rosto de seu ex-caçula. Olhou para os próprios pés e finalmente voltou a encarar o anjo.

- Fui devidamente convencido. – Resmungou. – Mas não por você, anjo estouradinho. Você sabia que a violência foi banida dos métodos de ensino? A palmatória foi aposentada, Cas. Da próxima vez tente outra coisa que não uma surra de quebrar costelas.

Sam controlou a risada.

- Foi o que você mereceu. – Castiel tinha um olhar mais brando agora.

Dean balançou a cabeça.

- Nunca perca os poderes na minha frente, Cas. Porque ainda quebro essa sua cara, qualquer dia desses. – Apesar da frase violenta o olhar de Dean era ameno e Castiel concordou com a cabeça.

Os olhos do mais velho se desviaram para o dentro da biblioteca.

Para o homem na cadeira de rodas que o observava atentamente.

Dean passou por Castiel e parou em frente à mesa.

Engoliu em seco.

Não pôde sustentar aquele olhar de Bobby.

Ele abriu a boca, mas a voz não saiu.

Ele tentou mais uma vez. Em vão.

- Tudo bem, filho. Eu entendo. Você não tem culpa de ter herdado a estupidez do seu pai. E a burrice também. Enfim... Que bom que voltou pra gente. – A voz de Bobby soou carregada, baixa. E nitidamente emocionada.

- Não. – Dean concordou com um aceno. Porem ele tinha que falar. Pronunciar as palavras. – Desculpe. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça. – Houve um silêncio constrangedor. – Apenas... Me desculpe, Bobby. Você é o mais perto que cheguei a ter de um pai de verdade. Da próxima vez seja você a me dar uma surra. Pelo menos tem esse direito.

E de repente a tensão havia ido embora e só restavam os quatro ali.

Bobby olhou para Cas. Sam sorriu de lado enquanto olhava o teto. Apesar de tudo, o mais novo se sentia realmente bem. Depois de muito tempo.

- Ok. Anotado: Espancar Dean se ele fizer besteira de novo. Claro que é só levantar e ir até você, mas tudo bem. No entanto, garoto, eu espero, mesmo, que você não se meta em outra burrada dessas. De pensar em... – Bobby não terminou a frase.

O outro sorriu meio amargo.

- Claro que não... Mas se acontecer... Tenho certeza que vai pensar algo.

- Onde está, Adam? - Castiel perguntou sério.

- Não sabemos. - Sam respondeu nervoso. – Espero que esteja bem. – Sussurrou para si mesmo, preocupado.

- Vamos achá-lo. – A boca de Dean formou um ricto severo. – Ou morrer tentando. Era uma armadilha, Cas. E Zacharias está morto.

- Adam muito provavelmente está com Michael. – Sam completou.

- Você matou Zacharias. – Castiel deduziu enquanto observava Dean com algo indefinido no olhar.

Dean o encarou. A voz, quando falou, era cortante.

- Ninguém faz meus irmãos sofrerem e sai impune disso. – Por um instante um ar de imenso perigo se desprendeu de Dean. Algo forte e intenso. Quase... Assassino.

Castiel o cumprimentou com um gesto formal de cabeça.

- Por isso você é o recipiente de Michael. – Comentou casualmente. E logo em seguida era aquela aura desapareceu.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio. Quatro cabeças pensando. Quatro mundos. Um exército de quatro.

- Bem, temos muito trabalho a fazer. – Disse Bobby.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada por aí. Se ele estiver com Michael... – Castiel havia recuperado seu ar mais sereno, quase inocente. – Adam vai ser usado contra vocês. Não há ninguém num raio de três galáxias, tanto nos céus quanto no inferno, que não saiba qual é o ponto fraco de vocês. Família.

E dizendo isso ele desapareceu em pleno ar.

Dean colocou as mãos no bolso.

Sam balançou a cabeça, levemente irritado.

- É nosso ponto fraco, mas é também nosso mais forte ponto de apoio, Cas. E eu sei que você está ouvindo! – Falou alto. – Anjo de meia tijela. – Mas havia um sorriso no rosto do caçula.

Por fim, foi Bobby que resumiu a situação.

- Bem... Então temos que enfrentar Lúcifer, parar o Apocalipse e agora recuperar o terceiro Winchester. Sem contar que Deus está pouco se lixando pra gente. Moleza, claro! – Ele revirou os olhos. - É impressionante como John conseguiu ter filhos-problemas. – Bobby reclamou e continuou resmungando como um cão velho. Deu um volta na cadeira, ainda resmungando e pegou um livro na estante. Voltou a sua leitura ignorando os outros dois.

Era como disfarçava a satisfação de ter Dean de volta.

Os irmãos se olharam e se aproximaram da mesa.

Arrastaram cadeiras e se sentaram.

Cada um pegou um livro.

Por hora era só o que poderiam fazer.

**Fim.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A**

Bem... Em algum ponto lá trás... Dean também se perdeu. De Sam. De Bobby. Dele mesmo. E... Nossa! Como é bom tê-lo de volta. Mesmo que seja meio troncho, devagar, ainda dolorido e confuso. Mas ele voltou! Então... Que tenha sido uma cola Super Bonder a juntar os caquinhos e não essas vagabas de camelô. (Por favor, Eric e Sera, por favor, por favor, por favor...)

Enfim.

**G**


End file.
